Irresistible
by Red Riah
Summary: Eric Cartman has always been able to hide his true feelings for Kyle ever since grade school. But, now they are in their junior year of high school and Kyle is crushing on a new hottie that just moved to South Park. What happens to Eric once the jealous within him starts to boil? And are there secrets about this new kid that no one is aware of? Read to find out more!
1. Whatsername?

Kyle was waiting at the bus stop at the moment, he didn't have a car yet and none of his friends (who had a car) didn't offer to give him a ride. So, the sixteen year old was alone in his own thoughts at that moment. He shivered a bit, it was pretty cold outside, no surprise there though because it was in the middle of January and being in a mountain town the winters got even colder. Kyle was wearing an orange coat, not the same one he wore as a kid. It was a slightly different looking one that suited him better being a teenager and all. He still wore a green hat to keep his head warm, but didn't wear it as often as he did as a kid. At the moment Kyle was just lost in his own thoughts, thinking about how the day could go and just any other random thoughts that came to his mind as he listened to music. He was humming along to the song he was listening to at the moment. Just as he was spacing out, his friend Stan came over to him and greeted him with a smile, "hey Kyle." He said to him, he stood next to him and Kyle took out his earbuds.

"Hey Stan," he said, feeling happy that he was no longer standing alone.

"Hey, did you hear about the new students coming to our school? I heard they are twins!" Stan being the star quarterback, he always heard about the rumors going around the school before Kyle did. Kyle just shook his head in response.

"No, I haven't, you're actually the first one to tell me what goes on around school," he honestly didn't really care about the gossip in his school, but Stan told him about things anyway.

"Yeah, well I heard it through Bebe, who heard it through Wendy, who heard it through Clyde, who heard it thro-"

"Okay, I get it a lot of people know about this," Kyle said a bit irritated. He hated how much his friend had changed after becoming more popular once they hit high school.

"Are you okay?" Stan asked a bit concerned, his friend usually didn't have outbursts like that, at least not around him.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Kyle sighed, he honestly felt lonely a lot of the time because Stan was never really around, Cartman was still a dick to him and Kenny well... Kenny was always finding a new girl to sleep with every chance he got. So he basically felt on his own a lot of the time.

Stan blinked a few times, not saying anything else he didn't want to press the issue and bother Kyle even more. "I'm sorry if it was something I said," he apologized instead.

"It's okay dude," Kyle said calmly, he looked down at his feet.

"Any luck with the blind date you went on a few nights ago?" Stan asked out of the blue once there was a pause of silence between the both of them.

"No, but thanks for trying to set me up," Kyle frowned, remembering that night. Stan noticed how lonely Kyle had been and decided to set him up with the only other gay guy at school he knew of. Not a lot of people knew Kyle was gay, he had just come out earlier last year to his best friend, Kenny and Cartman (which was a bit of a mistake for how much he teased him). Many people at school hinted that he was gay, but Stan and Kenny promised they wouldn't tell anyone. It took a lot, but they even got Cartman to promise as well. Kyle unfortunately couldn't even come out to his parents in fear that they would end up kicking him out of their house and disowning him. Kyle looked down at the ground again and kicked the snow a bit.

"Aww, man that sucks... Any reason why?" Stan asked, looking over to Kyle who seemed disinterested in the conversation.

"There was just no spark, not to mention my date was a complete slob... I don't think he had showered in a week." he said that last part in a whisper only Stan could hear him because there was more people coming over to the bus stop. Honestly, he was also never one for blind dates.

"Alright, well I can keep trying to help you if you want me to," Stan suggested.

"No, it's fine... I want to find my own relationship, but I do appreciate you trying to help me," Kyle looked to his friend and smiled. He knew all Stan wanted to do was help Kyle so he didn't feel so lonely. He noticed how sad Kyle got when he and Wendy were together and he knew Kyle deserved someone that made him happy. Hell, he was even aware that Kyle has never had a relationship and he just felt bad for him. Kyle was a good looking guy and had a great personality. If Stan was gay, he would be with him because he seemed like a great person to be in a relationship with. However, Stan was straight and he was dating the same girl he had been dating for 7 years now.

"Alright," Stan shrugged to Kyle's previous comment as the bus finally pulled in. Stan and Kyle went on the bus together and sat down by one another. They had a few conversations here and there on their way to school, but not about anything to interesting.

* * *

Kyle was at his locker getting his materials together for his first class of the day and putting it in his backpack. When he was done he got up to see Cartman which he mentally groaned to. The last thing he wanted to see was this fatass. He was glad he no longer had to see him on the bus because Cartman drove himself to school now, but he could never completely escape from him.

"Hello Kahl, how's my least favorite Jew doing?" Cartman asked him, snickering to himself. He loved getting under Kyle's skin for good reason to in his own mind it's just how he would flirt with him in a way and hide his true feelings for him. Which Cartman even tried to denied and had Kyle as well as everyone else blind sided to.

"What do you want fatass?" Kyle crossed his arms wanting to get this conversation over with already.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing on this fine morning Kyle... God, not even a friendly greeting!" Cartman held his chest acting as though he were offended, which Kyle rolled his eyes to and bit his lip out of irritation. Cartman noticed this and honestly became slightly turned on, but did his best to hide that.

"Why can't you just ever leave me alone?" he asked tugging on his backpack straps.

"And miss out on all the fun of torturing you! I think not..." Cartman smirked, Kyle was just becoming more frustrated with him.

"Cartman... I don't have time for this, I've got to get to class!" Kyle said realizing the time, he didn't want to be late for class again. His parents nearly grounded him for the last time he did.

"Aww, what a goody two shoes little gay Jew!" Cartman mocked him as he followed him down the hallway.

"Cartman!" He threatened him, he didn't want to cause attention to himself and have more people find out about his sexual orientation. He should have never told Cartman about that... What the fuck was he thinking?

Just as Kyle was speed walking down the hallway and was trying to avoid Cartman, he hadn't even noticed where he was going and he ran into someone who was a bit taller than him. It took a few seconds for him just to sink in what the hell just happened. Kyle then backed up a bit, "oh god... I'm really sorry about this. I didn't mean to-" he was cut off when he looked up and saw honestly one of the most attractive men he had ever laid eyes on.

"Uhh," he was lost for words, this guy was very attractive, as he looked him up and down. With his styled to the side, somewhat curly brown hair, his charming brown eyes, his pale skin, a welcoming smirk on his face, he had a slender body and bold shoulders. Kyle could tell he was in rather good shape even with a coat on. This guy was wearing some sort of band t-shirt, which looking closely at it, Kyle could tell it was an _'American Idiot'_ Green Day shirt. With a black leather jacket over it and tight jeans. Kyle felt that he was in a daze, then he heard the guy speak.

"Oh, it's alright, I should have been watching where I was going. You see I'm new here and I'm trying to find my way around," He said, the grin not leaving his face. This guy also seemed pretty polite as well.

"I-It's not your fault, it's mine!" Kyle said, he didn't want the guy to blame himself. He almost forgot Cartman was there until he spoke up.

"Yeah Kyle, stop being such a clumsy fuckin' Jew!" Cartman laughed a bit, making his presents noticed.

"Cartman!" Kyle blushed and looked over to Eric giving him an evil glare, which only made Cartman snicker to himself.

"Oh, really it's okay..." the new guy said, brushing off both Kyle and Cartman's comment off as nothing, just then the minute bell rang.

"Oh shoot, I gotta get to class," Kyle's eyes widened, part of him not wanting to leave because he wanted to get to know the new guy. However, Kyle knew he had to get to class so he rushed down the hallway and to his first hour which happened to be Pre Calculus. When he sat down at his seat and got his supplies out, he couldn't help but to think about the kid he ran into the hallway. He was really attractive and he didn't even get to hear his name. Damn, he hoped his name was just about as attractive as he was, he spent a moment thinking about what his name could be... He was honestly hoping they would end up having a class together so he could get to know him more, maybe show him around the school a bit. Kyle didn't know what was going on with him, but he just couldn't stop smiling as he thought about the guy... He at least wanted to be his friend at least, he seemed like a pretty chill dude.

The new kid smirked as he watched Kyle rush down the hallway, that kid seemed rather interesting... He might have to get to know him later on, he thought to himself. He started walking down the hallway himself, not caring if he was late to class or not, being the new kid and all he could probably get away with it. Cartman stood there motionless, as he watched what just went down, he blinked a bit to himself... _Was Kyle checking this new guy out?_ Cartman wondered to himself, getting a funny feeling in his stomach. _He couldn't! He was his whether he knew it or not_ , the possessive part of himself thought. Cartman just shook his head, he had to stop that. He didn't like Kyle, he never did. He hated that Jew! Though no matter how many times Cartman would tell himself that over and over again, it wouldn't seem to stick because somewhere in him he knew it wasn't true. Cartman grinned a bit though, getting a malicious idea, he could always tease him about this later on when he saw him.

"Hey, Eric Cartman... Get to class, unless you want detention!" a teacher in the hallway yelled to him. Cartman didn't realize he was still just awkwardly standing there in his own thoughts. He started walking down the hallway, "fuckin' bitch," he mumbled to himself as he walked towards his class, showing up really late at this point. Not like he gave a shit though...

 **A/N:** Hello, people of fanfiction... I have returned! I just started reading South Park stories on here and now I have a sudden urge to write one of my own. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked my best on it, it's been a while since I've written a story though... Anyway, for each chapter it will be the title or lyrics to some of my favorite artists/songs ( for example the name of the story is named after "Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy and this chapter is "Whatsername" by Green Day). Yes, the song titles and lyrics have relation to the storyline and plot cause I'm clever (not really though). I **do not** own any songs I mention or South Park! Please leave me a review, I always love criticism to help me get better or praise if I am doing good. I always have a huge smile on my face when reading reviews nonetheless because it shows people care enough to review. Goodbye for now my lovely readers!


	2. The Kids From Yesterday

Kyle had his face propped against his hand as he was thinking about the new guy in school. He remembered how charming the guy was from this morning and how nice he seemed. For some reason Kyle felt a strong urge to see this guy again, to get to know him. He had no idea what had come over him all of the sudden, but he had to get to the bottom of who this guy was. He didn't even know if he was gay or what, but there was just something about him that interested Kyle.

"Hey dude, you okay?" He heard a voice whisper to him and interrupted his thoughts. He looked over to see Stan sitting next to him, he nearly forgot what subject they were even in and then it suddenly came to him. They were in the middle of English class and were suppose to be writing an essay. However, Kyle had been sidetrack when thinking about other things.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Kyle said, chewing nervously at the eraser of his pencil, he looked at the clock and mentally sighed wishing time would go by faster.

"Okay, whatever you say dude, you've just seemed out of it all day now," Stan said with a concerning tone. He went back to writing his essay only to glance over at Kyle every so often. Who was still in the midst of thinking and drifting off elsewhere. He stayed like this for the rest of class, Stan tried his best to ignore it, but being his best friend it was a little hard. Both of them were relieved when the bell rang signaling class was over. Kyle and Stan both gathered their materials eagerly and hurried out of there.

* * *

At lunch, Kyle sat with his friend Stan like his usually did, he had his home-packed lunch in front of him. At the moment he was causally eating a sandwich and glancing around the cafeteria. His other friends hadn't shown up yet so it was rather quiet between the two boys already at the table.

"Hey guys!" Kenny said smiling as he arrived at the table. He still wore an orange hoodie, expect now he didn't wear it over his face so people could now actually understand what he was saying as well as see his whole face and his blonde hair that was a bit messy. Kenny never really cared to style his hair, though most girls at their school did find the blonde teen attractive, even though the guy was obviously a huge pervert.

"Hey Kenny," Stan and Kyle both greeted their friend who sat across from them.

"So I over heard people talking about the new students who arrived today," Stan said breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, where are they?" Kenny questioned looking around the cafeteria. Then his eyes widened, his eyes stayed in that direction which was behind us. "Oh wow," she said in a soft voice, mostly to himself, but the two other boys could hear him.

"What is it?" Stan asked looking behind himself and Kyle did as well. Kyle felt his cheeks start to get hot when he saw him again, the same guy he ran into this morning. He still didn't even know the guy's name and yet here he was checking him out. Kyle saw him just sitting there eating a hamburger, but there happened to be someone next to him. The person sitting beside him was a girl who was dressed in the same kind of attire as him. Her dark brown hair was long, flowing down past her shoulder. She had cobalt blue highlights in her hair and side bangs that covered her right eye. She was wearing an AC/DC shirt with a red jacket over it and black skinny jeans. Her brown eyes stayed looking down at the table while she was talking to the her brother, they appeared to be alone.

"We should talk to them," Stan suggested. Kenny nodded in agreeing.

"Yeah, they seem pretty cool. Plus that girl is hot," Kenny smiled as though he were in a daze every time he looked over at her. He must have felt the same way for her as Kyle did for her brother.

"Ah, come on Kenny, you'd fuck anything that moves," Stan joked and Kyle chuckled a bit. It was pretty true.

"Well, let's go talk to them," Kenny said ignoring that last comment, they got up and stopped in their tracks when they were greeted by another voice.

"What are you fags up to?" Cartman asked walking up to them, sipping on a juice box.

"We were gonna talk to the new kids," Kenny said, rolling his eyes. He was slightly irritated by Cartmans previous comment.

"Oh that's kewl, Kahl tell you he's got the hots for the new guy?" Cartman smirked, talking another sip of his juice.

"Cartman!" Kyle warned through greeted teeth, his face becoming hot.

"Well, who could blame him? They're pretty hot," Kenny smirked over to Kyle who calmed down.

"Well, I'm going over there," Stan said, walking over to the new kids as he was about to before. Kyle and Kenny nodded and followed. They walked across the cafeteria to their table, leaving Cartman behind.

"Hey, you two must be the new kids," Stan greeted the two of them.

"Yeah, first day at South Park High," the guy said looking the boys over. "Hey, I remember you, you're the guy I ran into this morning." He smirked at Kyle who hid a slight blush.

"Oh yeah, that's me," Kyle said with a smile.

"You guys should sit with us," the guy offered, looking over to his sister who nodded. The boys sat across from them. Kenny couldn't stop staring at the girl, for once in his life he actually found himself a bit nervous to talk to a girl. This was really unusual for him, he didn't know what came over him.

"Soo, how are you liking our school-" Stan started, but was interrupted by a voice walking over.

"Hey, thanks for leaving me behind, assholes!" Cartman remarked to his friends.

"Hey we told you where we were going, you just didn't keep up," Stan said in defense.

"Whatever," Cartman folded his arms.

"Oh yes... I remember that one too," the guy chuckled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cartman's brow frowned in confusion and frustration.

"Oh nothing... Cartman is it?" He asked.

"Eric Cartman," he said looking off in the distance.

"Don't worry about him, he gets to be like this sometimes," Stan explained.

"Like what?!" Cartman exclaimed, getting sick of people excusing him.

"Example right there," Stan said and they all started chuckling.

"I don't need this, you're all a bunch of fucking assholes!" Cartman said getting up.

"Hey, where are you going?" The new guy asked him.

"Screw you guys I'm going home!" He said, leaving the table.

"Someone's butt hurt," the girl chimed in laughing a bit more.

"Yeah, don't worry about him, he's just an ass," Kenny finally piped up, smiling slightly and winking at the girl who smirked back.

"I see," she said.

"Anyway, what are your guys' names?" Kyle asked, he honestly really wanted to know the guy's named, he had all morning.

"My name is Alex... Alex Porter and this is my twin sister Alyssa Porter," he did introducing the both of them.

"Oh wow, that's cool. I don't think South Park has had any twins living here," Kyle smiled at the guy, still feeling butterflies in his stomach. _'Alex,'_ he thought _'that's a nice name.'_ He was trying not to stare at Alex, but it was kind of hard.

"Nice to meet you guys," Stan smiled, "my name is Stan Marsh, that's Kyle Broflovoski and Kenny McCormick," he pointed to each one of them as he introduced them. We all smiled at one another.

"It's nice to meet you guys as well," Alex said, Kyles cheeks warmed up because their eyes locked for a little bit longer than usual. Kenny's eyes were still on Alyssa who smiled at him.

"Yeah, well if you need any help finding your way around here you can always ask any of us," Stan said to which Kenny and Kyle both nodded to.

"Alright, wow all of you guys are so nice," Alex said assumed, "well, everyone expect that Cartman kid."

"Well, since it's a small town we all try to stick together," Stan said.

"Yeah, it's something my brother and I aren't use to actually we come from a small town," Alyssa said and Alex nodded.

"Oh, what city did you guys come from?" Kenny asked.

"New York City," Alyssa said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh wow, that's really cool!" All the boys seemed pretty fascinated. In fact the whole school was both fascinated and a bit intimated by the new students in school. They dressed in a very punk manner, but they seemed like nice people. Though Stan, Kyle and Kenny were never ones to judge a book by its cover.

"Yeah," they both said.

"So why move here to this small mountain town all the sudden?" Stan asked.

"Well, my job had a huge job opportunity here, to own some sort of business here and we were getting sick of living in an big city anyway." The boys nodded, that seemed pretty reasonable. The big city life was definitely not a life for everyone.

"Well, South Park is always happy to have new comers," Stan smirked and so did Alyssa and Alex. The table became quiet with everyone eating their lunch. Then Cartman came back with a pissed off expression on his face.

"What happened to going home, fatass?" Kyle chuckled.

"Shut up Jew! And I got in trouble and now have detention," he mumbled that last part, but everyone bursted out laughing.

"Way to go Cartman," Stan said, still chucking.

"Hey, shut your fucking mouth you stupid hippie!" Cartman's face was red and irritated at this point. This didn't phase Stan, he continued to softly chuckled and Cartman sighed. He looked down at the ground.

"Oh don't worry Cartman we've all been there, can't tell you how many times the same has happened to me at my old high school," Alex said.

"What are you a rebel? Oh so cool," Cartman mocked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you could say that I guess," Alex smirked.

Cartman rolled his eyes a bit, thinking the guy was a huge show off. Kyle was still looking at him in a daze as well as Kenny. And Stan was basically off in his own world. Just then the bell rang signaling lunch was over. They all got up and Kyle walked over to Alex, hoping to become perhaps closer to him.

"What class do you have next?" He asked gaining more confidence to talk to him since this morning.

"Umm," he said pulling his schedule on his phone to look at it, "I have P.E."

"Oh really? Dude, me too!" Kyle said happily, he was glad they finally had a class together. Maybe they had more towards the end of the day.

"Really? Let's walk together, I need to find out where the gym is anyway."

"Sweet," Kyle smiled and started walking out of the cafeteria with Alex by his side.

Cartman watched the two of the them and shook his head, "psshh, can you believe them? So fucking gay." He said, but no one was no longer around him, he looked over and saw Kenny still talking to Alyssa, walking out of the cafeteria with her. Then he saw Stan talking to and holding hands with Wendy. He sighed softly, he wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he wished he had what everyone else had or was getting into. He just wanted to feel loved, he wanted to love and be loved. Not even his own fucking mother was there to love him. Maybe, just maybe if he had that. He wouldn't be such an asshole all the time.

* * *

Kyle felt great throughout all of P.E. class which is something he thought he could never feel in all his years of school, but here he was playing basketball with the hot new kid in school.

Kyle did notice some girls checking the new kid out as they played, but he just ignored them the best he could. That's was another thing about Alex, he couldn't really tell if he was gay or not. You'd think being gay and all, one would be able to tell if others were gay or not, call it a gaydar if you will. But, Kyle didn't have that ability and was too embarrassed to ask especial after just first meeting him today. He hadn't even the clue where these thoughts and feelings came from, he just knew he couldn't get rid of them.

Kyle sat out for a bit and Alex followed him, "That was a pretty good game Kyle!"

"Thanks," Kyle said with a smile, he felt hearing that from Alex was a huge compliment and it made him feel really good.

"Yeah, you did great out there. Are you on a team?" Alex asked.

"No, I've never really been that into sports," Kyle said, he was a little shocked that someone found him to be good, although he really did like the compliments.

"Really? Well, you had me fooled," Alex smirked at Kyle who's heart started beating faster.

"You really think so?" Kyle asked which Alex just nodded to. "Well, maybe I'll think about trying out."

Kyle was just saying that, at first. Then, he started thinking that maybe to impress Alex he should join the basketball team. As gym ended they both headed to the locker room to get dressed in normal clothes.

"Hey Kyle, got any deodorant I could borrow real quick?" A shirtless Alex asked and good lord was this guy toned. Kyle glanced over at him and nodded, heading his deodorant. He looked Alex over. He was even more fit with his shirt off. He had slight abs, tighten pecks, broad shoulders, Kyle also noticed he had two tattoos, one on right his arm and another on his left shoulder. On his right arm he had a tattoo of a skull. The skull was a dark black colour and it had blue flames engulfed around it. On his left shoulder he had a tattoo of a wolf holing at a full moon. Kyle bit his bottom lip a bit, he found this slightly attractive.

"Thanks," Alex said after using his deodorant and handing it back. "You like the tattoos?" he asked noticing Kyle was looking at him. The red head blushed a bit.

"Uh, yeah, they're really cool!" He said, to which Alex smiled to.

"Thanks I got this one two years ago," he pointed to the skull, "and this one last year," he pointed to the wolf one.

"But, how?" Kyle asked a bit curiously, surely he had to be a bit young to be able to get them.

"My older cousin, he gave me my first one for my 16th birthday and the second one for my 17th. I want to get more really soon though."

"Oh," Kyle searched for words, "that's really cool and your parents are okay with it?"

Alex shrugged, "don't really care, I did it without telling them. But, when they found out they weren't too happy I guess." Alex chuckled a bit, "oh well."

"Uh huh," Kyle said.

"Yeah," Alex cleared his throat, "anyway, what class do you have now?" He asked getting his shirt back on.

"I have art, then Physics, then I go home."

"Cool, next I have computer programming then physics too."

"Sweet," Kyle said a smile returning to his face.

"Yep."

"Well, I gotta head off now, see you later Alex."

"See ya Kyle," he said before they parted directions.

Kyle thought it was interesting that Alex had tattoos, he'd never really seen anyone their age with tattoos before. At least not in South Park anyway. He liked hearing Alex had a rebellion side, it kinda made him more interested in the guy. There was something fascinating about him and everytime Kyle talked to him he wanted to get to know him more and more. Now, Kyle was sitting in art, trying to figure out what to draw next. When he was in the midst of thinking a voice interrupted his thoughts for the second time today.

"Hey Kahl," Cartman said.

"Fatass, what are you doing here?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Just wanted to come sit by you Jew. What's up with you?" He asked a bit curiously, studying the other boys eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked and Cartman shrugged.

"You've seen a bit out of it."

"And why do you care?"

"I don't it's just been pissing me off okay?" Cartman started getting a bit defensive.

"Geez, calm down dude."

"It's the new kid isn't it? God, that guy is such a douchebag, y'know. Walking into the school thinking he's all that. It just pisses me off."

Kyle sighed and tried drawing something just to ignore Cartman who just kept going on and on about him.

"A-And he's taking you away Kahl!" That last part accidentally slipped out when he didn't want it to.

"What?" Kyle asked clearly confused, "he's not taking me away, I just started talking to the guy."

"J-just nevermind Kahl. I don't like him okay?!"

"You don't like anyone."

"But, this time it's different."

"Please," Kyle looked at him.

"No, I sense something about him... Something off. I mean I'm an asshole, so I should know. I have a radar for other assholes, but he's something more than just that."

"Whatever you say fatass," Kyle was trying to blind side him.

"Fine! Then don't listen to me you stupid Jew, but don't come crying to me cause I'll just tell you I told you so!"

"Eric Cartman, keep your voice down this insist!" the art teacher said looking up from her desk at him.

Cartman rolled his eyes and looked back at Kyle.

"You really have no idea what you're talking about Cartman," Kyle said meeting his eyes and Cartman swallowed. It was times like these when he was looking into the Jew's beautiful green eyes that he wished he was his.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that... Jew," Cartman said, still looking into those big green eyes of his that rolled when he heard Cartman's final comment before the bell rang.

"I gotta go," he said, getting up and leaving to go to physics. He never felt so eager to go to that class before, but a) he wanted to get away from Cartman and b) he wanted to see Alex again. He had no idea what Cartman was talking about and he thought it was probably something he was making up like he usually did. But, boy if he knew what the future had in store... He wished he would've listened to none other than Eric Cartman after all.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's not all that interesting right now... Don't worry though I promise this will get more interesting later on! Title of this chapter was named after "The Kids of Yesterday" by My Chemical Romance. Please favourite and comment, thank you so much love you guys! 3


End file.
